


Mirrors on the Ceiling

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, British Men of Letters, Erotica, F/M, Hotel California - Freeform, Hotel Sex, NSFW, Plot Twist, Possession, angel possession, trapped inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1





	Mirrors on the Ceiling

Possession

“I can’t believe that you were able to get this crazy hotel.” You sighed as the Impala pulled up to the valet parking attendant. 

“I am pretty awesome aren’t I?” Dean smirked cheekily. “Not a scratch. And only to the parking spot.” He growled at the young man who was taking the keys.

“Give it a break, your too tense.” You whispered letting yourself hang on him.

The two of you checked in and carried your bags to the elevator and to your room.

“Wow, class-y.” You over enunciated. The room might as well have had mints on the pillows. “Are there complimentary couple’s massages?” You gave Dean a shit eating grin, as he stare wide eyed at the room you were standing in.

“The Brits really know how to party.” Dean mumbled. You suffered a moment of Deja vu at his comment, but quickly brushed it aside in your excitement.

“So what is the hunt?” You asked laying your duffle bag on the foot stand by the bed.

“Uh…” He rubbed his hand awkwardly against the back of his neck as he put his bag down. “There isn’t a hunt. I just really thought we could use a weekend getaway from all of the craziness. You smiled at him. There was something uncannily boyish about Dean, and it always surprised you.

“Stay with me anyway?” He asked as he sat down on the bed. You went over to him and kissed him on his lips.

“I like that idea.” You whispered against his lips, letting your breath tickle him.

Slowly you straddled him as he sat on the bed, taking your time to kiss him thoroughly. Usually you didn’t have time for long languid love making. The two of you were like firecrackers when it came to sex. Hot and loud and fast.

His hands trailed your body enjoying the feel of you as he worked your clothes off of your body. Eventually the two of you were naked and laying on the silk sheets. Tongues trailing one another’s body, tasting everything the other had to offer.

By the time Dean’s cock touched your opening you were so fully relaxed and slick, he slide in to the hilt without resistance.

“God, I think I love you.” You murmured as the two of you came down from your mutual climaxes.

“Well I already knew that.” He grinned as sweat glistened on his body. “You told me when we locked Lucifer into Apocalypse world. It was the only thing keeping me sane when we lost mom.” His head rested against yours as he caught his breath.

That caught you off guard. You had remembered saying that, but not until he had reminded you. And the British Men of Letters were all but gone by the time Mary got stuck in the other world.

Dean lips against your forehead pulled you from your line of thinking, and you looked up at him confused.

“You were worrying. We promised not to do that on this trip.” He reminded you gently. He could be so sappy and cute when he wanted. You melted like a puddle underneath him. You were happy, why couldn’t you just enjoy it.

You heard an echo of Dean’s voice in your head and it caused you to wake up. Startled, you looked around. The two of you were still in the lovely hotel, alone. Dean was sleeping peacefully next to you. The gentle soreness from a day of sex reminded you why you had been sleeping, but you ignored it. Something was bothering you.

You had been dreaming. Of the fight with Lucifer. Dean had given his body over to Michael, and you had been so mad. He had no right to leave you alone, and you needed to help him. You had sought out an Angel, the only that might have still been strong enough to do anything. One that had shown interest in your body, Anael. 

You couldn’t remember anything else though. You didn’t remember going to find her, or what happened with Dean and Michael and Lucifer. Or Anael for that matter.

Things weren’t making sense was what you decided as you put on some clothes and went downstairs to the front lobby. You had left your phone in the Impala, and decided that maybe Sam could help you piece together the last bits. Dean would probably be mad that you were stressing, but you wouldn’t get any rest with this on your mind.

The fact that Dean had somehow mixed up time was really starting to eat at you. You knew that the Brits hadn’t splurged for this trip, they didn’t exist. So why would Dean reference them. You went to the front door of the motel, it was night outside, and dark and foreboding. Undaunted you pushed the door open and walked out.

Only to find yourself walking back into the lobby.

“What the hell?” You whispered to yourself. The night clerk at the front desk was looking at you oddly. Like you were doing something incredible stupid.

“Did you see me go outside?” You asked hoping maybe he would tell you about missing time. Then you would have a reason to get Dean involved in this weirdness.

“You tried.” He said smoothly.

“What?” You asked taken aback by his answer. It was not what you had expected. You walked away in a hurry, visibly shaken. You took the elevator to your room to get Dean.

You looked into your room with horror. The bed was a tangle of sheets just as you had left it, except Dean wasn’t there.

You ran back through the hotel, it was empty. You cried Dean’s name, hoping he would hear you.

“Relax.” The clerk said as you came crying through the front room again. You tried without success to open the door to leave.

“Check out whenever you’re ready, but you can’t leave.” The voice that spoke was not the clerks, but Anael. She stood where he had a moment before, and gave you a wicked grin. “Thanks for the meat by the way.” She winked then disappeared.

“NO!” You screamed as you turned back to the door and started pounding on it. “No! Let me out!!! Dean! Sam!!! DEAN!!” You screamed in your own head.

Anael shook her head ignore the racket that you were causing, and smiled with your lips at Dean.


End file.
